Ark 17: Episode 9: Zombies do Exist
JinzoningenJu: Inside the deep fog was a figure standing over a grave which read :Here lays Crimson Serizawa: As the fog would vanish enough for the figure to be seen it was none other then Jackie his eye patch in his hand as this was the first time he seen through both eyes since he got in the city his eye glowed red within the fog as he began to speak " I failed you grandpa I couldnt do it I couldnt kill father im sorry I just couldnt take it anymore the fighting I coudlnt handle it im not strong enough!" He shouted the last word as tears began to fill in his eyes just as Jackie was tearing he kicked the ground when he felt somehting quickly getitng on his knees as he used his hands to dig up what his foot hit it was a black metal box with an lock wondeirng what it was Jackie stood looking as he heard a voice "You will be weak no more Serizawa just opne me." Hearing this Jackie dropped the box and backed up "Whos there!" Looking around Jackie looked back down at the box as he heard the voice again " A gift from your family you dont know the serect do you?" Looking at the box Jackie shouted "What Serect?" :The serect that your...Im not even gonna say opne me and I will tell you all." As Jackie was gonna say another word could see people coming towarss him to see if he was crzy as thye got near Jackie grabbed the box and ran off into the fog. Yaju: An hour had passed since the funeral for Naoto Sugawara and Natsuhi Kururugi happened. It had only been a few days since their deaths and Yasei started to become withdrawn from the world and the kids. He hadn’t gone to school in the three or so days following what happened and everyone started to wonder what happened. The official report was that Arcturus killed Naoto, took Natsuhi and then killed her before killing himself; far from the truth and Yasei knew it. Reiko Hinamori somberly walked down the row of stones, her peach tinted fingers trailing the tops without any purpose. She kept her yellow-green eyes trained at the sod below her feet; the grass growing had no purpose trying to cheer the place up with its green stalks. Everything needed to grey out, to die and make the world feel as empty as they did. Yasei walked behind her, a zombie stalking the night without much of a sane thought in his head. He felt dead, empty, blank and nothing was ever going to fix that. Reiko didn’t know how to take this either, she had lost her boyfriend and someone she thought of as her sister all in one night but she didn’t feel blank, just vengeful even though the man who did it already lay dead under his own stone. A scream loudly tore through the serenity of the dead’s resting place and Reiko’s ears perked up. She growled and ran through the rows of stones, over to where the noise came from. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing yelling in a graveyard?!” The culprit started running and Reiko followed, trailing him easily. “OI! Dickhead! Get your ass back here!” Yasei sighed and trailed after her. JinzoningenJu: "Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha!" Breathing heavy as he ran Jackie began to leap over tombstones as he held the metal box in his hand his short brown hair flowing wildly in the wind as he heard the voices behind him shouting. Jackie didnt knnow why he was runninng he just didnt want people to think he was crazy thats all even though he was talking to a box and shouting to himself, then after a while Jackie stoped running as he would face his attacker as he said "Why the hell are you chasing me?! Im doing nothing wrong its my voice I can scream if I wanted to knon of your fucking bussiness!" Feeling a bit angry Jackie didnt know what was going on it felt like something was coming over him as he dropped the box and once he did he felt relived. Yaju: “You don’t fucking yell in a graveyard. That’s disrespectful to the dead that rest here asshole so shut your yap and get the fuck on with it.” Reiko frowned angrily and pointed just as angrily at the man who shouted. “If you don’t leave I will kick your ass.” One thing she hated was disrespect, in any form. If anyone did or said anything against what was right and proper things in the world to do, she got pissed and hell hath no fury like her upset or pissed. She flipped a strand of her black hair over her shoulder and kept frowning at the man. Who does he think he is anyway? “Reiko, stop. Let him go.” Yasei replied blankly. He didn’t want her causing a fuss here of all places. “Don’t tell me how to live my life Yasei-kun...” She grunted and crossed her arms over her rounded but small breasts. Reiko stood just about 5 foot, half an inch tall and the rest of her body was just as scaled down, small lithe and compact. As she stood next to Yasei, her head reached just to his chest. He sighed again. “Forgive Reiko, she’s hysterical.” “Hysterical?! The fuck I’m not... Yasei, baka, don’t make me drop kick you!” He shook his head and picked the short woman up, throwing her onto his shoulder. “Shut it Reiko and lets go.” JinzoningenJu: Hearing her yell Jackie began to back up as he didnt want to fight he hated fighting but he contined to feel that urge to fight maybe it had something to do wtith that box he thought to himself. As he saw the brother Jackie picked up the box and watched the two fuss at each other seeing this was no point of him staying he began to walk off looking at the box as he held it by the sides he could feel a werid aura around him a cold one he couldnt hear the voice anymore which was a relif in his mind all he wanted to do was to get home and see what was inside or to deicde if he was gonna open the box or not. Yaju: “OI get back here! We’re not done with you yet!” Reiko pounded on Yasei’s shoulder blade trying to get him to let her go. “I said shut it Reiko...” Yasei reached over with his other hand and judo chopped the back of her neck, she immediately went limp and passed out. “You are such a pain...” He sighed again and held his hand up in a sort of wave goodbye to the man who yelled and walked away back through the gravestones. ~flashback~ “Today, we’re gathered in tragedy. Two children, taken from the world by a cruel sick man, are always in our hearts. Their bodies may be dead but their soul lives on in all of us, Natsuhi’s kind sweet limitless energy, Naoto’s unwavering need to protect those he holds dear. Their spirits will continue to guide us and will show that no one is truly gone.” Yasei sat there amongst a few of the older kids at a small chapel built in an abandoned building near the orphanage, Reiko sat next to him and she cried, cried like a child who lost their favourite toy, cried like a child who lost their mother and cried like a woman who lost the love of their life. She held her head in her hands and makeup streamed down her face in black gushes. The ‘priest’ left after scattering their ashes to the wind outside and the children walked back to the orphanage, Reiko didn’t move from her spot inside the makeshift chapel but instead of sitting on the chairs that they moved back, she sunk to her knees and looked as dead as she felt on the inside. “Y-yasei. Wh-why? WH-WHY’D THEY HAVE TO DIE!” She screamed, choking out more sobs. Yasei walked over slowly, he felt numb as he had the last little while and he sunk to his knees beside her. “I-it’s all my fault they’re dead.” He barely whispered to the stale dust laden air. Reiko turned her gaze to him and just by her look, you could tell she wanted to know what he meant. “I killed them Reiko... Both of them. I-I...” ~end flashback~ Yasei actually returned back to the normal world outside of his thoughts and looked where they were, the orphanage looked out in the distance over the water and he had walked to the edge of the pier where it was, his toes barely peaking over the edge. “I’ll make this right, I swear to you, to all of you... I’ll kill them all...” JinzoningenJu: As Jackie got him he threw the box on the ground in his room and shut the door behind him as he began to see a dark aura surround it as dark voices began to be heard " A young Serizawa confused its a strang sight to see." Jackie's heart began to pound repatily as he held it as it felt like ti was going to leap out his chest backing up aganist the wall he looked at the box as he shouted "Who the hell are you!" :Well Lion blood I am the reaper who will give you the power of your bloodline but you need to open me.: "Bloodline? What the hell you talking about?" :You see your an Seriawa born with the ancient blood that allowed many people back in the acient time to wheep.: As much as Jackie didnt want to he grabbed the box and open the latch as it opened a bright dark shadow would brust throughg the box and shoot inside Jackie as he was now sent back in time to learn his story. :Let me explain to you the story of the Serizawa: JinzoningenJu: The Serizawa started with the words "Live." Back in ancient egypt lived an untouchable family dying of waste but there was one thing about that family that kept them known throughout the entire kingdom their daughter Anuck-su-namun who was the beautiful women in egypt in her time she was so noticed that the king wanted her to be his queen and rule but she had her eyes set on another man his servant. She agreed to come to the palace only to see him when the king found out he was out ranged and threaten to kill his servant, out raged she agreed to the marriage but to only keep her true love alive. But when no one was looking she and the servant began to have an affair behind the kings back which led to her being pregnant. Knowing how bad this was seeing she didn’t even sleep with the king yet there was only a manner of time until the king found out, planning a run away with her lover she waited by the docks to where they were gunna run away but instead she was surrounded by guards it seem that the one she called her true love backstabbed her for a few gold pieces which left her heart broken and torn. As the King found out he placed her in the slave trade on her way to their she heard the voices of an Reaper who promised her freedom from the men exchanged for her to give birth to three kids. She agreed and was set free but what she didn’t know was that these three kids where going to be the rulers. When she gave birth it was two girls and one boy named. "Kraven, Abaddon and Raven." These three kids where born with great gifts there mother however didn’t make it through the child birth which caused the three to be orphans, as they grew they were visited by the same reaper who saved their mother he came to them in form of an dragon giving them gifts he gave Kraven the gulanet of death he grace Raven the hood of lies and finally gave Abaddon the rod of 1000 suns." and seeing they were just growing up the reaper protected them Kraven was all about fighting and war growing up he wanted to nothing but destruction he had his first kill when he was fourteen he was the boy with the strange gift with his power he took out the empire kingdom alone and ruled as the youngest King. While Raven began to raise a family having a son who she hopped to hide from her brother Kraven seeing Kraven believed a man should fight to live and live to fight. Seeing her sister in tears she prayed to the reaper and ask him to change her brother into a sweet man the reaper said he can not but he can rid of him but in return she must carry the blood of the roaring lion. She accpected and Kraven was sent into the voids of darkness forever betrayed by his own sisters he thought there was no one he could trust. Thirty years later Abaddon and Raven's had passed leaving their off spring one name Maxius and the other Markix. Marik possed the blood of the roaring loin as Maxius held the hood of lies they where called the boys with the matching eyes seeing Maxius right eye held a shinning glow along with Marik. Having the blood of the roaring lion skin was always abit red as the citzens caught word of these childern they set out as a mission to end them but Marix was already dying from a sickness it seemed his body couldnt take the blood he was born with as he cough up blood daily it was not until his brother died he sought out help, remeber the stories of Kraven Marik used his power to realse him from the void whihc was a bad misake when Kraven was free not only did he kill the citzens he killed Marik and used his gunalet to still the blood of the roaring lion as he knew that was a death wish he used the reapers help in making a gene for the next genration to bare the blood and not get sick but what the reaper didnt know was Kraven enchanted it and with the power of the gifts he was given he killed the reaper and using his remians in the blood for no oni or angel could capture his familys body. He put it to the point where no one not even an tenchi sou could rid this power. As the family began to grow Kraven began to trap the gods and onis that where after into the arfacts, so far there were only three but as the genartion grew they could be more. As a Serizawa would be born there blood would be speical seeing by the age eighteen their power would grow along with there strength if one would hold all the arifacts they could rule a relm with an iron fist. Also it is said that only the Serizawa family could weild there weapons. Their power was even known through the other realms even in fumi,-End- Just as it was about to finish the reaper stopped Jackie from seeing anymore as Jackie said "What happen next show me!" :This is all you need to know young one now you have to unlock your Loin blood." Category:Ark 17